1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circumcision clamp for use in the surgical removal of the foreskin of an adult, human, male penis. More specifically, an improved circumcision clamp enables one to easily perform a circumcision operation with ease, efficiency, and minimal bleeding.
2. Description of Related Art
Circumcision is the surgical procedure by which excess foreskin is removed from the penis. This procedure is performed throughout the world for various reasons. For some it is an ancient and mandatory ritual connected with the practice of religion; for others it is a rite of passage into manhood and full acceptance as members of their society. Furthermore, circumcisions are often performed as a result of a doctor's recommendation for medical or health reasons.
The major parts of the human penis include: the shaft or “neck” of the penis, the base of which attaches to the body in the public area; the sack-like scrotum, which suspends from the lower half of the neck; the glans penis, which forms the head of the penis at the distal end of the neck; the corona glandis, which is the round projecting border at the base of the glans; the retroglandular sulcus, which is the shallow, circumferential groove or channel behind the glans and above which the corona glandis overhangs; and the prepuce or “foreskin,” which is actually a double-layer of skin shrouding the entire shaft and at least a significant portion of the glans when the penis is in a relaxed, retracted state. At the base of the penis, the skin of the shaft is continuous with that over the pubes, scrotum, and perineum. At the neck, however, it leaves the surface and becomes folded upon itself to form the prepuce, which is also termed “foreskin” or “excess foreskin.”
Generally, most patients experience apprehension during a circumcision operation, particularly as adults. This is in part because a conventional circumcision typically requires a team having a surgeon and at least one assistant. Such a team typically severs the foreskin covering the glans of the penis and sutures the cut edge of the foreskin. The average operating time of a conventional circumcision operation is approximately half an hour, which can be an uncomfortably long time for the patient if he or she is conscious during the procedure.
Circumcision procedures performed using conventional instruments can often cause excessive bleeding. Many of the existing circumcision instruments cannot accommodate significant variances in the shape and size of the penis, nor do they account for the slight angle at which the glans area meets the excess foreskin.
Thus, a need exists for an improved surgical device for use in surgical procedures for removing the excess foreskin of the penis. Such a device should be simple and easy to use even by doctors having minimal training and experience in surgical procedures.